robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers: Robots in Disguise (mobile game)
Transformers: Robots in Disguise is a mobile game, tying into the 2015 toyline of the same name. The main "focus" of this app is allowing players to scan the Autobot/Decepticon symbol on their 2015 RID toy. Scanning these symbols temporarily unlocks the new playable character, if the player hasn't permanently unlocked it already. The game was developed by Marmalade Game Studio. Synopsis Steeljaw finds a crashed stasis pod, and revives its occupant, the Insecticon Barrage who reveals he has the plans for a space bridge capable of reaching Cybertron. In addition the Decepticon's Mini-Con partner Needler is able to rewire the stasis pod, turning it into a booth that produces replicas of whomever steps inside, giving them the ability to create an instant army. In the scrapyard, Bumblebee tests out a Decepticon Hunter, accidentally chopping up a blueprint Fixit is holding, much to the others' dismay. The Autobots soon find themselves under attack by the duplicated Decepticons and are forced to fight their way through the scrapyard. Fixit picks up more Decepticon signals, leading the Autobots to find Crown City has been overrun. They battle the Decepticons there, including Underbite, and the trail leads them to the refinery and the nearby Rumbledome arena. At the trainyard, the Autobots find themselves tangling with more Decepticons, including Fracture. More signals lead them to a sawmill for a battle with Thunderhoof and eventually to the Alchemor crash site in the woods, where they find Steeljaw in the process of powering up his space bridge. They take Steeljaw down, but Barrage heads through the portal and the team has no choice but to follow him through to Cybertron. Arriving at the statue park on Cybertron, they manage to defeat Barrage and haul him back through the space bridge to be slapped in a stasis pod. The space bridge, however, explodes, leaving them again stranded on Earth, and as they take the defeated Barrage away, Steeljaw makes his escape. Gameplay Prior to each mission, the user selects two Bots to use from those they have unlocked, and adds power-ups to their power-up bar. Each mission takes place in a 3D environment, viewed from the side and looking down at the ground at a roughly 30 degree angle. The player's character can be controlled by touching or swiping the screen, using motions to move the character, fire, and melee the Decepticons which appear. Striking an enemy builds up a combo multiplier, increasing the score gain, until either the player's character is injured or they don't hit a foe for a while. The moveset includes a shoulder barge (a tap followed by a sustained press to charge) which can stun enemies, a ranged weapon (a sustained press on the enemy to target and charge up) and a dodge (double tap) which results in the player character somersaulting away. When a player character is low on power, they can be switched out for the alternate character picked at the start of the mission. While the alternate character is out, the first character slowly regains health, and can be switched back once they achieve full health. The power-up bar, filled using power-ups gained by completing missions or scanning barcodes, can be pulled out during combat to bring in the assistance of Kreons or deploy bombs and buffs. Defeated enemies drop Energon Cubes, used for currency; weapon pickups, which give the character an unlocked weapon ranging from a sword or axe to more creative objects such as swords and frozen fishes; and Spark Tokens which fill the character's Spark Meter. Once the Spark Meter is full, the player can use it to transform the character to vehicle mode and paint a trail to make it ram Decepticons, damaging them. The common enemies encountered include Mini-Cons who explode when killed, Decepticons who can buff or heal their fellows, and Decepticons who have lasers or the ability to shoulder charge. In later levels many of them will block blows with a force field, though this can be overcome with a shoulder barge. Boss Decepticons appear significantly larger than the other character. There is no accounting for friendly fire — Decepticons can damage and even kill each other, the player can attack the Kreons they summon, and they can even take advantage of a Decepticon's healing beam if they stand between it and the target Decepticon. Featured characters Autobots Regular * Bumblebee * Sideswipe * Fixit * Strongarm * Grimlock * Optimus Prime ** Ultra Magnus * Drift * Jazz * Prowl * Ironhide * Windblade * Ratchet Mini-Cons * Chainstorm * Slipstream * Jetstorm * Beastbox * Undertone * Velocirazor * Sawback * Tricerashot * Windstrike * Sawtooth * Stuntwing * Great Byte * Trickout * Hi-Test Combiners * Ultra Bee * Primestrong * Beeside * Skyhammer Decepticons Regular * Underbite * Fracture * Thunderhoof * Steeljaw * Megatronus * Razorpaw * Springload * Overload * Crazybolt * Clampdown * Quillfire * Groundpounder * Bisk * Scorponok * Paralon * Scatterspike * Starscream * Soundwave Mini-Cons * Anvil * Bludgeon * Divebomb * Major Mayhem * Swelter * Glacius * Airazor * Back * Backtrack * Ransack * Ratbat * Sandsting * Dragonus * Hammer * Bashbreaker * Lancelon * Lord Doomitron * Laserbeak Combiners * Menasor * Galvatronus * Dragbreak * Shocknado Non-playable characters Decepticon Clones * Barrage * Needler * Skrapnel * Ransack * Infernox * Springbolt * Buzzclaw * Scorpinok * Waspinator Kreons * Optimus Prime * Grimlock * Sideswipe * Strongarm * Bumblebee Scanning The app's focus is faction symbols on each RID and Adventure toy (similar to the franchise logo). Players can scan each symbol with their smartphones to unlock the character in-game. (Some symbols can be scanned in-package, depending on the symbol's position and reflections on the plastic bubble.) Characters with toys of multiple sizes and types have unique in-game designs for each toy as well as unique stats. Notes * On multiple occasions, major updates to the app's list of available characters and variations thereof have indirectly revealed massive bulks of previously unannounced toys. * The app's treatment of different-character redecos of existing toys is... unconventional, to say the least: Rather than treating them as separate characters, the game considers them variations of the characters their toys are redecoed from, with the name of the new character being relegated to a mere gimmick name, deco "theme" or size class. For example, Legion Class Ultra Magnus becomes an "Ultra Magnus" class version of Optimus Prime; Mini-Con Ransack becomes a "Ransack" class version of Backtrack; and Mini-Con Glacius becomes a "Glacius" class version of Swelter. This was apparently fixed with one of the later updates, as Ratchet (whose toys were all retooled from Strongarm's), Paralon (whose sole toy thus far is a redeco of Scorponok) and Scatterspike (whose sole toy thus far is a redeco of Quillfire) were all listed as separate characters. * The app gives weird names to certain repaints. For example, Three-Step Energon Boost Bumblebee is known as Hero Power Surge by the mobile game. Hero Power Surge Bumblebee actually exists now. One-Step Energon Boost Bumblebee is designated as Switchblade Night. Which, by the games usual naming system would imply it is a Night Ops Bumblebee repaint of the 2016 One-Step Bee which isn't true by any means. * After the adding of "Stealth" Windstrike, none of the other three Mini-Con Weaponizer repaints from his wave were added to the game. Scanning them will unlock their already added, standard varients. Once the Combiner Force sublime began, only Activator Combiners (the big Boys and their Mini-Con partners), Crash Combiners, and Team Combiners were added to the app. Every other size class, nope. * Scanning Combiner Force figures is supposed to give Cryostasis tickets to unlock characters without spending Energon or Ultra Sparks. This only works however if a Combiner Force related figure from any size class, besides the above mentioned ones, is scanned. Category:Video Games